


I can always count on you for a warm welcome

by Mother_Mortician



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 1982, Angst, Blood, Blood and snow, Crossbow, Death, Gore, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Murder, Oregon - Freeform, Paranoid, Paranoid Ford Pines, Sleep Deprivation, Snow, Stangst, The Shack, gore?, is this considered gore?, it's graphic, paranoid! Ford, please come, stanford pines didn't mean to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mortician/pseuds/Mother_Mortician
Summary: This is based of of Julientel on Tumblr,it's amazing, go check it outIt made me sad and sparked my creative juices at the same time.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	I can always count on you for a warm welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["What's wrong, Sixer?"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/690841) by Julientel. 



> uh... sorry

“PLEASE COME” 

That’s all Stanford wrote that made Stanley worry about his brother. Hardly any details… is he in with the wrong people? What’s wrong? Is he running out of time? Stanley couldn’t help but feel the anxiety build up in him. 

Sure, Stanley already owed money to the wrong people, but if his brother needed him, of course he was going to go. 

The whole drive there, Stanley had to tell himself Stanford was fine, he was alive and fine, maybe he’s getting married...or having a child. Yeah, that’s it… nothing to worry about. However, a sinking feeling in his chest ate away at him, he was scared for Ford. All these years apart, and his love for his brother didn’t go away. Of course it didn’t, they’re family...twins….and they were best friends once. Right? 

The sight of barbed wire along with signs to “Stay out” were extremely alarming to Stanley. What was going on with his brother? The house on gopher road was covered in a thick layer of snow and boarded up like some kind of paranoid crazy person lived there…

“Did he lose his mind…?” Stanley asked himself before he committed to walking to the door. The icy cold winds were nothing like the weather he was just experiencing in New Mexico, but he couldn’t turn back now. He didn’t want to turn back now, despite the anxiety causing his heart to pound out of his chest telling him to get out of there. 

When Stanley got up to the door the sign ‘no trespassing’ was nailed to the door. 

“You haven’t seen your brother in over ten years…” he told himself to relax his nerves “it’s okay, he’s family… he won’t bite” he reassured himself. Maybe Stanford’s gone crazy but...he’ll recognize his own brother. It’ll be okay. 

Stanley only got two knocks in before the door opened “Who is it?” his eyes looked tired and manic, his clothes were disheveled and his hair was willed with obvious knots. “Have you come to steal my eyes!?” and with those words, Stanford pointed a crossbow right at his brother. 

A cacophony of thoughts flooded Stanley’s mind, did his brother really lose his mind…? 

Stanford looked at his brother and saw nothing more than a mind trick. Bill has been messing with him for days, he hasn’t been sleeping. Stanley’s not here. Stanford must be hallucinating, or a trick from Bill. 

The terrified look on Stanley’s face as he figured out how he should deal with this, Stanford doesn’t know who he is right now, so he has to remind him. Something Stanley used to jokingly say when he’d interrupt Stanford’s study sessions “I can always count on you for a warm welcome” 

Stanford scoffed at the words coming from Stanley’s mouth, or should he say ‘Stanley’?

He shot his crossbow, right into the hallucination, right in its neck. However, some senses came over him when it hit. It didn’t go through. Wait...

The pained and terrified expression took over Stanley’s face as he stumbled back, falling down the stairs, his back slamming into the stairs. Choked sounds strained their way out of his mouth as he laid on the ground, his hand made its way up to his neck, but once he reached the arrow he stopped moving. Dark maroon, sticky hot blood pooled out of his neck, melting the snow where it dripped. 

“Wait...no… Stanley…” Stanford felt a stabbing pain in his chest as he looked down at his brother, bleeding out in the snow, by his own hand. “No... no no no…….fuck fuck fuck… no…” the words kept spewing from his mouth as he ran over to the brother, tripping on the stairs, and falling on his knees next to his brother. 

His hands hovered over his brother’s body, his brother’s limp...lifeless body… the color fading from his face as his slowly beating heart pumped the blood out of him. 

“Stanley… please...I’m so sorry…” Stanford said, trying to get his brother to respond, or anything. 

His hands moved down to his brother’s chest, but he quickly removed them as his fingers were covered with the thick warm blood. 

“No… no no no…” 

Ford felt like his head was pounding before he heard the echoey voice of Bill Cipher.  
“What’s wrong, Sixer?” he asked with a laugh “you hated him all along” 

“Shut up!” Stanford yelled out into the empty snow covered foregrounds. 

“I mean, I didn’t even do anything, and you still killed him yourself,” Bill mocked, his laugh echoing through Stanford’s mind. 

“I said shut the fuck up!” hot tears were spilling out of his eyes, and when he looked back down at his brother, the blood had stopped pumping out. 

He’s dead. 

“I…I….I…no… I didn’t...I….” the smell of hot iron filled his nostrils as a cold breeze blew the stench of his brother’s blood into his face. His head was pounding, like his brain was going to explode, his bloodied hands went up, pressing his head together. 

“I killed him…” He mumbled out, choking on his words “...Stanley...I’m so sorry...I didn’t...I didn’t mean to...Stan….” 

His whole body ached, he felt sick, and he couldn’t do anything to fix this. He couldn’t fix this…

“I’m so sorry…”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry again


End file.
